ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jericho
How Jericho joined the Tourney In her childhood, Jericho argued with her brother Gustaf, a Holy Knight, that she want to be a Holy Knight too, only to be met with negative response from him. At some point, Jericho became an apprentice Holy Knight and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon under the Weird Fangs. After Hendrickson's defeat, Jericho hopes to redeem herself by stopping a group of ninja that are after Liones secrets, led by Taiseki. How to unlock *Complete all Test Your Sight challenges with Gowther. *Play 1261 matches For both methods, you must fight Jericho at Bernia. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 800 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Jericho, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Godspeed Holy Knight, Jericho!" She will be seen left of Charmy, right of Giradot, below Eowyn and above Muzan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to take out her longsword. After the announcer calls her name Jericho thrusts her sword five times, then dashes close to the camera and swings her sword left saying "As such, it's believed that they'll come here to free him." Special Moves Godspeed: Cross Slash (Neutral) Jericho performs a series of slashes on her opponent with immense speed. Godspeed: Divine Flash (Side) Jericho dashes forward piercing her longsword three times. Godspeed: Heaven Pillar (Up) Jericho dashes into the air with blinding speed slashing in front of her five times. Godspeed: Demon Spread (Down) Jericho slides towards her opponent and does two upper slashes. Godspeed: Bone Crusher (Hyper Smash) Jericho dashes to her opponent and swiftly cuts the opponent's leg bones, then cuts the rib cage and right arm bones at the same time, then finishes by cutting the opponent's skull and knocking him/her away. Godspeed Divine Storm (Final Smash) Jericho moves her longsword right, then performs a series of slashes at blidning speeds around her, then after thirty swings, finishes with a slash to the left, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Jericho brushes her hair and thrusts her sword two times saying "The reason I acted like a man, was because I was feeling weak and wanted to make myself seem more powerful." #Jericho does three dashing slashes then plants her sword saying "He didn't make it past my warmup exercises." #Jericho swings her sword diagonally seven times then sheathes it and says "Even if the world ends, I still win in speed inthe end." On-Screen Appearance Jericho runs in and readies her longsword saying "I thought the sole purpose of our being brought out here was to speak with Grand Master Hendrickson!" Trivia *Jericho's rival is a Hidden Stone Village jonin who can camoflage himself named Taiseki. *Jericho shares her English voice actress with Blue Mary. *Jericho shares her French voice actress with Lexine, Melissa, Hokutomaru, Sylia Stingray, Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin, Tickety Tock, Hildegarde a.k.a. Hilda, Ledian, Beth Vanderwood, Kenshin Uesugi Ni and Ikaruga. *Jericho shares her German voice actress with Hokuto. *Jericho shares her Arabic voice actress with Xie Fu Ann, Yo-Yo Rinku, Kat, Milo X2, Mirajane Strauss and Carmilla. *Jericho shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Blue Mary and Diane. *All of her Special Moves start with "Godspeed". Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters